They Have Families
by Zuhara-33
Summary: Blaira Slone is a Shape-shifter, she lies, she steals and has secrets. Caesar can see right through her lies but can he see into her heart before he finds out the truth about her family? Rated T just incase.
1. The Beginning

**(I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!)**

…

(Blaira Slone's POV)

My life had always been a train-wreck, mom was dead, dad was an evo and so was I along with my little sister. But I was a little different; I could control myself instead of running wild. I could change my appearance, height, weight, blood type, finger prints, and my voice. So in short, I could turn into a completely different person but still have the same personality and the same small birth-mark on the back of my neck that was shaped like Australia for some reason.

My name is Blaira Slone and originally, I had long blond hair, green cat-like eyes and white skin. I was about twenty years old so I was already out of high school and I was a thief. I would change into someone who worked at a bank and sneak out money to pay for bills, food, clothes and rent for a small apartment. I was never caught nor had a problem with Providence.

Now, I was just sitting in the park, reading a book I picked out at the library. I wore a pair of normal black jeans, a black T-shirt with a white design of a pair of angel-wing on the back and black converses. It was so peaceful until another random evo came. This one looked like a purple, three-headed dog with large claws and sharp rows of shark-like teeth. There were black feathers covering its legs and its torso so it's just looked like a goofy yet serial killer-dog.

I tried to run because there was no way I could fight that dog-thing but I easily fell to the ground when one of the heads bit my ankle. My book flew out of my hands making small flips until it landed on its side. I kicked my feet hard but I could still feel there fangs sink into mostly my right leg, dragging me towards them. I screamed and held my arms in front of me to guard myself as two heads viciously bit my forearms. The two pulled my arms to the side so the middle head could try to rip my throat out.

"Hey, ugly, did you forget about me?" the evo was immediately knocked off of me by what looked like a large ball of crushed rock!

Almost desperate to get away, I rolled onto my front and climbed to my feet, trying to limp away and leaving a trail of blood. At one point, I tripped again but before I hit the ground, I felt arms wrap around me to catch me. I glanced up to see a tan man with brown eyes, black hair that stood up, a murky green vest, a brown long sleeved shirt under that and brown pants. He easily picked me up in his arms and ran to where an ambulance was.

"I had a feeling someone would get bitten" he smiled down at me as he laid me down on a gurney so the others could take care of me.

I smiled a little back at him as a way to say thanks before he ran off, 'he's cute' I thought, watching him as he left. It took me a minute to realize I was feeling dizzy from blood-loss and I passed out.

(Dream)

I was standing alone in a spotlight, surrounded by darkness as voices sounded as whispers. I glanced around, seeing silhouettes of people as they slowly approached my spotlight.

"Who are you?"

"What are you?

"Are you just another freak?"

"You're not you, you're an imposter".

"You're just another stain on the wall, waiting to be wiped away".

The voices hissed as I stood there, thinking I had not reason to live. I felt blades slice my flesh, making shallow cuts. I had always acted kind and almost hate-less towards others but just below the surface, I was tortured, lonely and empty. I never showed others my true self, just a smiling mask. Blood flowed down my body as I heard the voices insult me, calling me names.

I opened my eyes to see my father standing in front of me, before he went evo. He had short, dirty blond hair, blue eyes and usually wore brown slacks with suspenders and a white, long-sleeved button-up shirt. He was kind, always smiling and loving; he never hit me or even pinched me on purpose. Now, he's the reason for most of my several scars. Once in a while, he would find me and beat me up, leaving me covered in gashes, cuts, swollen bumps, bruises and occasionally a broken bone…yet I always wake up in a hospital.

"Blaira…my little Blaira" his voice was like silk as he raised his arms to hug me.

"Dad…daddy?" tears swelled up in my eyes as my voice broke and his smiled warmly.

Like I always did, I went to hug him but immediately, he changed into his evo-form and slashed his large claws across my chest! His eyes glowed red and his dirty-blond hair turned white as I fell back, blood spewing out of my torso. The second my back hit the floor, I opened my eyes.

(Out of the dream)

Calmly, I opened my eyes in the dim-lit hospital room. The reason why I didn't wake with a start was because I had this same nightmare every night since most of my family went evo. I took a deep breath and glanced at the clock…it was two in the afternoon. I threw off my blanket and looked at my bandaged legs. First, I un-wrapped my forearms to reveal perfectly healed skin. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I could heal very quickly but it was only the skin instead of the bone. I tried to stand but I had to limp due to something wrong with the bone or the joint. I grabbed the lamp off the nightstand and waited by the door with it in my hands.

The door finally opened and a black haired, tanned teen walked through but I quickly knocked him out by smashing the lamp over his head. Dragging him farther into the room, I closed the door and stripped him down to his boxers. I changed my body to look exactly like him with his voice and got dressed in his clothes. My green eyes darkened to brown, my white skin went tan and my short blond hair shortened and stood up, dark, as I grew slightly shorter. Before leaving, I used the long chord of the lamp to tie his hands together and spread the blanket from the bed over him. I closed the door behind me, adjusting the orange goggles on my head.

'This kid has a weird taste in fashion' I thought.

I walked into the waiting room towards the exit until the same guy from yesterday walked up to me, "Hey, little brother, that little meeting was short. How did it go?" he asked.

"Uh, f-fine, nothing interesting" I stammered a little.

"So is she on our team or not?"

"Um, no, she was really stubborn and kept saying no, she even threw a lamp at the _wall!_" I tried to play along.

"That's too bad, I heard she could transform into other people, for all I know you could even be _her!_" he laughed.

"Uh, y-yeah, that would be crazy wouldn't it?" I nervously laughed along. "Well, I gotta go, see ya later, my brother" I turned to leave."

"Wanna go grab a bite first? I'm thinking pizza with pineapple and salmon like last time" he smiled.

'The kid must come from a weird family' I thought as I nervously agreed with a smile, I_ was_ starving.

We walked through town, I tried hard not to limp as he kept talking but I barely understood his science-talk. Apparently, the guy I was disguised as used to joke a lot and was an evo.

Once we arrived to 'The Pizza Pizzazz', I opened the door for the older brother, "Age before beauty" I attempted joking -even if i wasn't good at it- as he walked through.

He ordered the pizza as I picked out a table near the window; I stayed with the guy, not knowing his name, because if I randomly left, things would get suspicious. But if the kid woke up early in the hospital and found us, my cover would have been blown and I might have to fight. It was a possibility but I didn't want to take any chances.

I was about to stand up but he was already heading towards the table with the pizza and my hunger got the best of me. I sat back down and flipped the cover up, my mouth watering. I picked up a slice and ate; I even surprised myself that I liked it.

"So, how long have you been impersonating Rex?" the older man asked as I nearly choked on the pizza.

Crap.

"W-what are y-you talking about?" I stammered again as my voice cracked.

"Rex doesn't _slightly_ limp, doesn't like pizza with pineapple or salmon, doesn't stutter or get nervous easily and he certainly doesn't have a birthmark on the back of his neck. Also, he doesn't call me 'my brother' directly towards me so personally, you make a bad impersonation of him" he explained.

I sighed, "I'm sorry but I just had to get out of the hospital and he was the first person to walk through the door".

His hand shot across the table, grabbing me by the collar, "Where is my little brother?" he glared menacingly at me.

"H-he's still in t-the hospital" I was so scared at the moment that I almost screamed.

He released me, letting me sit back in the booth.

"So who are you, really?" he asked, picking up a slice of pizza.

"My real name is Blaira Slone" I took a deep breath to calm down.

"I'm Caesar; shouldn't your parents be worried about you?"

I was about to speak but I stopped myself, "They're gone" I lowered my gaze.

"At least we have _that _in common" he lowered his gaze as well.

"I'm sorry" I just felt like apologizing for some reason.

"This feels a little weird to talk to someone who looks and sounds exactly like my brother but is really a girl." he softly laughed.

"I can change back" I offered, randomly feeling a smile tug at my lips.

"Its okay" there was an awkward silence after that.

"Wanna take this to-go and go get the Rex-kid?" I asked to break the awkward silence and he agreed.

We left with two bags and went back to the hospital but before he arrived, another evo came but looked like a five-story tall, murky green, bumpy, frog-like evo with sixteen eyes came! When it saw me, it froze for a minute and reached for me but a large ball of crushed-together rock was shot at its side. I shook my head to shake off the small fear and ran into and alley way just incase.

I watched as the real Rex fought the evo and quickly cured it, making it turn into a normal toad. The teen walked up to Caesar and he looked really pissed off. I stepped out of the alley way to apologize to the teen but the second he saw me, he punched me so hard I fell back.

"There, now we're even" he stood over me and grabbed me by the collar, "Who are you, why did you knock me out and tie me up at the hospital?" he demanded.

"Her name is Blaira Slone, she's a shape-shifter and she just wanted to get out of the hospital but she couldn't just _walk_ out" Caesar answered for me.

"You just happened to be the first person to walk in and I saw an opportunity so I took it." I added.

Rex let go of me and let me stand up when he realized that I was really a girl.

"I'm sorry for attacking you and stealing your clothes" I apologized and lightly blushed as my eyes drifted away from his half-naked body.

"I'm Rex" he reached his hand out.

"Blaira" I softly smiled as I shook his hand.

"Oh, I almost forgot, when I came to talk to you at the hospital, I was going to ask if you'd want t join Providence. They let you live in one of the bases so you won't have to keep stealing from banks just to pay rent for a crappy apartment."

"How do you know I-"

"We're Providence, we know everything" he smiled.

Just as he said that, I could feel strong wind blowing against me from a helicopter landing behind me. The wind was almost so strong and I was so off-balanced that I fell into Rex's arms.

"You alright?" he asked once the air-craft became quiet.

"Yeah, I think so" I stood up straight. "Is that our ride?" I turned around, looking at the helicopter.

"Yeah, don't know how they knew where we were though" he mumbled everything after 'yeah'.

**(Okay, this is only the first chapter and I'm not sure what's going to happen later, I just make it up as I go along. Please Review)**


	2. The Pack

(Caesar's POV)

I watched as Blaira fell into Rex's arms from the amount of wind pushing her. Even if she still looked exactly like him, something made me just want to push those two apart.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so" she turned to see the helicopter, "Is that our ride?"

We climbed aboard and she stood next to the pilot, almost fascinated by the controls. She wouldn't sit down until the pilot asked her to before the helicopter began to lift off the ground.

"So what do you really look like?" I asked.

"Better than him" she smiled and pointed her thumb to my little brother.

"Yeah, well, let's just see then" he smirked.

Her tanned skin turned paler, her brown eyes brightened to green and her short black hair grew as it turned dirty blond. Small-ish bulges grew in her chest and her stomach shrunk. She looked…cute in the slightly baggy clothes and the goggles on her head fell around her neck. She slipped off the coat and handed it to Rex, saying that he should at least cover up his blue boxers.

I turned my gaze towards the window so no one would see the slight blush on my face.

"Wait a minute, if you can shape-shift, do clothes change at the same time?" Rex asked.

"No, I wish it did but I guess that's just one of the few things that don't change".

"What do you mean 'one of the things'?"

"Well, Caesar was the first to figure out that it's my slight limping, my choice in words and especially the birthmark on the back of my neck" she explained.

Suddenly, the helicopter began to shake and slightly drop! Warning lights flashed on and off near the controls as something red/black appeared just ahead of the helicopter. Blaira gabbed Rex's arm, beginning to panic. I stood up and wobbly walked over to the passed out pilot. I didn't know how he passed out but I didn't care, we were sailing straight for a portal.

"We're Going to have to jump the controls are jammed on auto-pilot!" I called as I grabbed the handle of the door, trying to open it. It was locked.

Rex was about to kick the door out but it was too late, the portal teleported us to Abysus…home to Van Kleiss.

"Okay, what just happened? Is this a Providence-thing?" Blaira stood up.

"We were forced through a portal, Breach must have sent us" Rex stood up as well.

"…and apparently we're on the ground" I turned away from the window.

I stepped aside so Rex could kick down the door with a large, metal foot.

I was the first to step out, "Leave the pilot in there; he'll probably be safer in there, out of sight." I suggested.

I turned around to face the helicopter but Blaira easily tripped out, landing on me. I fell back, my head hitting the ground hard with her on top of me. I opened my eyes to see her face about an inch away from mine. My face grew a little red before she got up and apologized as she tried to help me up. Lightly smiling, I took her soft hand and was tugged to my feet.

I mentally shook myself, 'Concentrate, Caesar, you've got to help them not kiss Blaira…even though that would be nice.'

I pulled out my phone, "No bars, we're out here alone without back-up" I put it away.

"So should we wait here or-" Blaira stopped and a look of fear grew on her face. I followed her gaze and saw Biowolf heading this way!

"Run!" Rex and I started running but she didn't move; she just stood there as if frozen.

Biowolf stopped in front of her his red eyes glowing brightly. The two were silent until he raised his arm, about to slash at her! Quickly, I picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at him, hitting him in the leg.

"Hey, idiota, over here!" I yelled, waving my arms.

Biowolf growled as he charged at me, "Are you insane?" Rex yelled, changing his arms into huge metal fists.

Biowulf dodged the first punch and dashed under his arm before Rex could swing again. He stood up in front of him and was about to stab my brother with his large claws.

"Wait, stop!" Blaira cried out and just like that, Biowolf froze, letting himself get punched again by Rex.

Blaira jogged, limping a little, towards us, "Why are you here Biowolf?" she asked. "Why did Breach open a portal to bring us here?"

The blue-armored evo stood up, "I asked her to and Master wants to talk to you".

He walked towards her, "Stop right there" she ordered. "I don't care if Van Kleiss _is_ your master, I don't want to talk to him, and I just want to go home!" she yelled.

"You're going to see him, he demands it" he snarled as Rex and I exchanged confused glanced on how she knew Breach, Van Kleiss _and_ Biowolf.

She took a deep breath to calm down, "Fine, I'll see your _master _and then I can leave?"

"Yes, but if you decide to stay here, you're welcomed to" he accepted her offer.

The two started walking until she turned to face us, "You guys can either come or wait here" she called.

I followed them and Rex decided to come along after a minute of thinking. I bet it was because Van Kliess was his worst enemy. We walked through large wooden doors and through long hallways that had roots covering the walls. Finally, we entered the main room but before we went in, Biowolf said something to Blaira.

"At least _**try**_ to be nice".

"Yeeeeeeeaaaahhh, not gonna happen" she scowled.

Before, she was nice, a little paranoid and all smiles. Now, she was scowling, glaring and mean but I just had a few questions in my head. How did she know most of the Pack? Did she have a history with them? Who is she, really?

"Welcome Blaira Slone, Caesar Salazar and Rex" Van Kleiss greeted, standing up in front of his throne.

Breach, Circe and Skalamander standing near him. I swore I could hear Skalamander start to gurgle as if trying to growl as Breach's four hands balled into fists. Apparently, it was either Blaira, Rex or both of them that made them angry. I never really met them or did anything to them so there would be no reason that they would be mad at me.

"So, have you decided to stay or not?" Van Kleiss asked.

"Yeah, I decided that I would never want to spend my time working for a low life, dirt-loving, psycho-maniac that smells like freaking fertilizer all the time!" Blaira took a step towards him every time she said an insult. "Can you guess which one I'm talking to?" she smirked as everyone gave her a look of 'are you insane?'

Then, all gazes turned to Van Kleiss to see his reaction but surprisingly, he didn't even look livid, just a little upset.

"Oh well, I guess you leave me with no choice…Biowolf, show her some respect" he ordered.

"Master, please, don't" For the first time, it looked like Biowolf was a little worried.

"You will do as you're told or shall I have to do it?" Van Kleiss glanced back.

Biowolf sighed and turned to Blaira as she pulled out a pocketknife, "Come on, I'm ready this time" she took a fighting stance.

"Wait, before you two kill each other, I just have to know this, how are you connected to the Pack? Apparently they know you" I stepped between them.

"Caesar, can't this wait?" she asked, she's hiding the truth.

"No, I don't want to have to watch him kill you just so you couldn't tell me" I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine" she sighed, "Biowolf… … …he's…my father".

**(Ho-ho, the truth is revealed, Biowolf is her dad! Who else is part of her family? Please Review)**


	3. The Bloody Battle

(Caesar's POV)

"Fine" she sighed, "Biowolf… … …he's…my father".

Both Rex and I frowned with wide eyes; this was very surprising to us.

"…and Breach is my crazy, little sister but the nanites in her made her look completely different so it's hard to tell." she added as I glanced back at the four armed girl.

"Biowolf and Breach's real names were Richard and Gloria back then. They turned evo right in front of me then he killed mom, do you a whole background check with that? Besides, it doesn't matter because once or twice a year, he comes around and beats the crap out of me. This fight was just waiting to happen" she shook my hand off her shoulder and gently pushed me to the side.

"I'm not going to let you get killed, chica" I grabbed her arm so she grabbed she wrist, squeezing hard.

"Caesar, if someone killed the one person who loved you the most and you loved back, wouldn't you want revenge?" she pulled my hand off.

"Blaira-"

"Just get out of my way, Caesar" she growled through gritted teeth; she was losing her patience.

I folded my arms over my chest, "No".

"Oh well then" she punched me as hard as she could out of the way so I would fall unconscious.

Pain shot through my jaw, making it feel like she just punched it off, "Take care of your brother, Rex" was the last thing I heard her say.

…

…

…

I groaned, my hand coming up to rub my jaw as I sat up. I opened my eyes slowly due to the bright lights. I was back in Provedence, in the infirmary.

"How do you feel?" a nurse asked.

"Like a truck hit my face" I replied, "What happened? Is Blaira alive?"

The nurse was silent with a solemn look, "She is but she's in bad shape and fell into a small coma".

"Where is she?" I asked as she walked to a bed with a curtain drawn around it.

She pulled the curtain out of the way, revealing Blaira and she _really_ was in bad shape. Her right arm was broken, she was covered in bandages and Rex's torn clothes she wore were splattered with blood…her blood. Also, there was a mask on her face that had a tube connecting it to a pump and an air tank to help her breath. I stood up, shocked and anger rising inside of me.

"Who did this to her? Was it Biowolf?" I asked, walking towards the shape-shifter.

"I don't know, they just brought her in and Agent Rex, saying that you all were found near Providence, unconscious." the nurse replied, pulling the curtain out of the way to show Rex laying there, unconscious as well. He only had a few scratches but other than that, he was fine.

"Wait a second, there was a pilot…when we were forced through a portal, the pilot passed out."

"Oh, yes, we found him as well but strangely, his brain and heart were missing from his body but there weren't any stitching or anything! They were just gone" the nurse gave me a surprised look.

…

(Blaira's POV)

**-After Caesar was knocked out-**

"Take care of your brother, Rex" I said as the teen dragged the adult away.

I gripped the blade in my hand and narrowed my eyes at my father. I was the first to swing at him but he just kept backing up to dodge it until he just side-stepped and slashed at my back. I fell down to one knee but sprung up with another swing but it only made a small scratch on his chest. I could see the emotions conflicting in his eyes. Ignoring that, I kicked high but he just caught my leg, his claws digging into the flesh as I yanked it back, causing him to lurch forward. I thrusted my arm at him but the blade just snapped against his metal of his stomach.

Crap.

I gave my leg a twist to free it as he slashed at me again but only getting my arm. Blood dripped down as I tried to punch him but he caught my fist and punched me hard in the stomach and in my chest. I fell to my knees with one hand on the ground and the other arm wrapped around my torso. In the corner of my eye, I saw Rex step forward but I raised my hand to him.

"Don't, unless you want to be punched out too" I threatened.

I nearly struggled to my feet but Biowolf just backhanded me so hard, I flew to the wall and I landed hard on my bleeding back. But from the momentum of falling, my right arm snapped! I screamed in pain, holding my broken arm as the others watched. The bone stuck out of the skin as blood spilled out on my shirt.

"Finish her" Van Kleiss ordered.

Biowolf stood over me, his claws tipped with my own blood.

Then he said something I didn't expect…"I'm sorry" he softly apologized.

He raised his claws, about to slash at me until "Wait" Breach cried, forming a portal under him so he would teleport farther away.

"Breach, do you have something to say?" Van Kleiss asked as the girl ran to me.

"I won't let you kill, Blaira!" she yelled, holding her four arms out to protect me.

"G-Gloria" I strained to say as she turned around to face me.

Everything was slowly fading to black as she formed two portals to teleport me, Caesar and Rex to Providence.

…

…

…

…

…

…

My eyelids fluttered open as everything in my view came into focus. I could see Caesar standing over me, looking sad until he noticed I was awake. I tried to speak but it was muffled by some type of medical mask for patients.

"Blaira, you're awake!" he wrapped his arms around me but he let me go when he heard a painful groan; he was putting pressure on my broken arm.

"Oh, sorry" he smiled, "It's just…you've been out for four weeks".

I reached up and yanked the mask off, "What happened after I passed out?"

"Providence found us near here, how did we end up there?" he asked.

"Gloria, the one you know as Breach, made portals to get all of us out of there…she saved us" I softly smiled.

It was silent for a moment.

"Hey, I was just wondering, when your wounds heal, maybe we could go out some time" he smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure…I'd like that…"

The next day, I was in the bathroom, slowly taking off the bandages. My body was still a little sore but it didn't stop me from removing the bandages. I threw out the bandages with dried blood on them and left Rex's bloody/torn clothes and his goggles at his bedroom door with a small note saying 'sorry'. Also, I had to go to my home to get some new clothes. I changed into some black jeans, a red tank-top with a black butterfly design spread all over the front and a very dark grey jacket hanging off my shoulders with one not-broken arm through one of the sleeves. Now, I was ready for my date.

Smiling, I knocked on the door of his lab but when the door opened, smoke poured out. I coughed a little as a saw a tall, dark figure with the lights shining off his goggles. I flinched until he took off his goggles and I realized that under all that black muck was Caesar.

"Hey, Blaira" he coughed.

"Hey Caesar, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the carnival in town" I smiled.

"Sure, I just need to get cleaned up quickly" he turned back around and headed to the bathroom.

"Take your time" I called as I walked in, looking at the cluttered shelves of tools and small inventions.

"Just don't blow anything up" he called back.

I didn't dare to touch anything until I saw something that looked like a TV remote with a laser-pointer button in it. I looked it over before pressing the button but the laser-pointer turned out to be some type of blaster! I fell back onto my butt from the force the blast sent back as the blast hit the wall, leaving and ash-covered crater in it!

"What did I just say?" Caesar called.

**(Well, stay tuned to find out how their first date is going to go at the carnival. Will they kiss? Will some certain evos come to crash the date? Will there be more blood shed? If so, whose blood? Find out next time and please review!)**

_**(HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! ! ! ! ! ! !)**_


	4. A Date With Caesar and a Kiss of Death

(Blaira's POV)

**-Night time-**

There were colorful lights flashing everywhere and there were so many sounds. _Whirl! Whizzing! Pop, pop, pop! _I held Caesar's hand because usually, I was in nice, quiet places like a grocery store, the park or just home. _Crack!_ I jumped, pressing closer to him as my fingers slightly tightened their grip. I glanced up at him and realized how close I was to him.

"Sorry, I just haven't been in any loud places lately so I just get a little jumpy" I blushed, taking a small step away from him.

'It's almost hard to believe this is the girl that punched me out, tried to kill her father or just wanted to and even nearly died.' is what I guessed he was thinking.

He walked up to a stand where you had to knock down five separate bottles with seven balls to win a prize. I threw two balls but since I was right-handed and my right arm was broken missed horribly.

"Let me try" he smiled and picked up a ball.

I bet that in his head, he would think of science-y thing to hit it before throwing. I was surprised that he hit all of them without missing and I decided to let him choose his prize because I wasn't the one that knocked them down. He pointed to a small, stuffed, blue cat that smiled like a Cheshire cat. I thought it was an odd choice for him. He held it in his hands and turned to me, holding it out with a warm smile. Smiling back, my hand slowly reached up to accept the stuffed animal.

I held it close as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders; we went on exciting rides, got cotton candy with hotdogs and tried at a watermelon-slice-eating contest. I actually had fun and we had to go home when I threw up on one of the rides. But before leaving he thought that we could go on the Ferris-wheel without vomiting.

We sat in a seat with the toy still held in my arm and his arm around my shoulders, letting my head rest on his shoulder. The wheel slowly turned and I kept my eyes locked on the scattered yet bundled stars. I softly sighed; it was a great way to end a great day.

"This is nice…just to get away from everything" I glanced up at him.

"Yes...it really is" he replied.

Once we off the ride and on our way home, things were quiet; the street was deserted. I still had a horrible taste in my mouth from vomiting but I ignored it, due to my rising paranoia. My head was feeling almost completely numb and hollow as my stomach turned. I tried to walk normally but my vision blurred and I began to stumble. I felt vomit lunge up my throat again, landing on the side-walk.

"Hey, are you alright?" I heard Caesar's distant voice but I easily fell on my side, away from the bile that changed colors like I just puked a rainbow.

I watched at everything was consumed by darkness until it was completely black. The last thing I saw was Caesar's concerned face. Pain continuously shot through my body as I began to involuntarily tremble.

…

…

…

I opened my eyes to see glowing red eyes gazing down at me…it was Biowolf. I tried to move, tried to jump up to attack him or run away but I couldn't move an inch.

"Its okay, Blaira, we allowed them in here" I saw Holiday from the corner of my eye.

Wait, it's not just Biowolf here? I saw Breach standing near me with a solemn smile.

"Hello, Blaira" she brushed a lock of hair out of my face with one of her smaller hands.

"Gloria, what's going on?" I asked her.

"We heard about what's happened and we came once we heard, even if Master didn't let us. They gave us these so we couldn't hurt anyone or use our powers without getting shocked." she pointed to the collar around her neck.

"You two went AWOL just to see me?"

"Yes, before it was too late" Biowolf answered…what does he mean by 'too late'?

"Your nanites are becoming uncontrollable so your powers are becoming tainted more and more by the hour. If we can't help you in time…" she trailed off.

"I'm not going to explode or become a freak am I?" I asked.

"…no, y-you'll just die" Biowolf replied.

"Rex and Caesar are coming up with something to help you but there's nothing yet. So far, you have five hours left." Holiday turned back to her computer to try to find out an answer to at least postpone my death.

"It was interesting to watch you sleep" it was always like Gloria to try to make even the gravest situations brighter or to change the subject.

"Please tell me I didn't talk in my sleep" I smiled a little.

"You had to be stabbed down because you were thrashing and screaming in your sleep. Also, you kept changing forms…turning into both humans and evos." he explained.

…

(Caesar's POV)

**-15 minutes left-**

Fire busted out of the small machine as the blow knocked both of us against the walls. I fell hard on the ground with blood leaking from the small cut just above my right eyebrow. Growling in frustration, I climbed to my feet and threw the small device at the wall, letting it shatter into smaller pieces. Blaira is going to die if I don't figure this damn thing out! I slammed my fists down on the metal table as Rex stood up.

"Hey, calm down, anger isn't going to solve this" he tried to soothe me but it was to no avail.

"You don't understand, Blaira means a lot to me and I'm going to lose her if we don't come up with an answer!" I yelled.

"You don't think I understand? I tried to save her from the minute I heard what was happening to her! I tried to cure her, I even injected her with my own nanites but it just didn't work." he argued back.

He took a deep breath, "Look, I got an idea, instead of trying to solve and answer-less situation, how about you actually go and spend the last hour she has with her? She cares about you, don't you see? She knocked you out in Abysus so you wouldn't get yourself killed, hell, she even went on a date with you!" he yelled pointing to the door.

I nodded, finally calming down and I ran through the hallways to find her.

**-2 minutes left-**

I was almost out of breath when I arrived.

"Blaira, I have to know…" I held her hand as I realized how pale she was getting. "…d-do you love me?" I asked, ignoring the others.

She was getting weaker and weaker by the second now, "y-yes" her voices was raspy.

I gave a small, nervous smile as I leaned down, gently kissing the frail woman. She squeezed my hand and kissed harder for a second until her whole, tense body relaxed. Her hand fell limp in in my hand as I hear her hoarse voice whisper a few short words.

"I love you, Caesar" were her last words before her life flowed from her body, only leaving the remains.

"I love you, too, Blaira".

_**THE END!**_

**(I know, sad ending and quick so see ya in my next story! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ! !)**


End file.
